Situación Incómoda
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Perfectos polos opuestos. Se suponía que no se soportaban. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo? Lemon yaoi


**Título: **Situación incómoda.

**Palabras: **2715

**Summary: **Perfectos polos opuestos. Se suponía que no se soportaban. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo?

**Notas: **Lemon yaoi SuizaxFrancia. Considérenlo PWP.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

Uno era demasiado conservador. El otro, demasiado liberal. Uno era de mal carácter y difícil trato. El otro era una persona alegre que solía tomar demasiada confianza con sus interlocutores. Uno era parco con las palabras; el otro gustaba de enredarlo todo en su extraña poesía. Eran perfectos polos opuestos. Se suponía que no se soportaban.

Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo, uno sobre el otro, con la ropa desordenada y la respiración alterada?

— Como le digas esto a alguien eres hombre muerto, François.

— Oui, lo que tú digas, mon ami Basch.

Un nuevo y agresivo beso unió sus bocas, y un hilillo de saliva escapó por la comisura de los labios franceses. Tenía que admitir que el suizo, así de violento, era realmente _adictivo._ Y debía de aprovechar esta oportunidad, razonó con una sonrisa, colando las manos por debajo de esa polera y apreciando las curvas de su espalda, mientras intentaba quitársela disimuladamente. El otro dio un respingo, separándose con brusquedad.

— ¡P-Pervertido!— exclamó, apartando rápidamente esas manos que habían osado tocarle _y _desnudarle.

— Oh, vamos, mon ami… Deja que yo también me _divierta_— susurró provocativamente el mayor, relamiéndose los labios.

— B-Bueno… Es verdad que la ropa comienza a ser incómoda— dijo, volviendo el rostro algo sonrojado— ¡P-Pero yo puedo quitármela solo! Como vuelvas a tocarme sin mi consentimiento dile adiós a tus depravadas manos.

El francés asintió, desabrochando su camisa y sin dejar de mirar al suizo, la forma en que dobló su cuerpo para sacarse las prendas, la expresión entre molesta y avergonzada. Algo tenía ese semblante serio que atraía al galo, algo en la forma en que le besaba con el ceño fruncido, algo en la posesiva manera de inmovilizarlo contra el colchón de la cama.

— ¡Q-Qué tanto estás mirando!

— Eso podría preguntártelo yo, mon ami— replicó con sencillez, al notar cómo el otro había detenido la vista en algún punto de su pecho.

— N-No digas tonterías, francés de mierda— se quejó, apretando los dientes y sonrojándose un poco más.

Bajó la cabeza, juntando sus frentes, sin dejar de mirarle. Depositó un corto beso en su boca, en su mentón, descendió por el cuello lentamente, dejó breves mordidas a lo largo de su clavícula. Sus manos exploraron torpemente su pecho, y el francés no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te estas riendo?

— Oh, por nada, mon ami. Es sólo que— se detuvo un momento, tratando de contener las carcajadas sin mucho éxito— ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?

El suizo enrojeció violentamente, incapaz de articular respuesta alguna. El francés aprovechó para incorporarse, recargando una mano contra la cintura del menor y con el índice de la otra dibujando círculos sobre su pecho.

— Que no te dé pena, mon ami Basch… Tu hermano Francia estará encantado de enseñarte todo lo que sabe, siempre y cuando, claro, tú desees experimentarlo en tu propio cuerpo…

— No necesito de tu ayuda, maldito ninfómano— rechazó con brusquedad, justo antes de arrojarse contra él para tumbarle nuevamente— Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Volvió a pegar su boca contra la piel de su clavícula, esta vez succionando y lamiendo mientras bajaba con tortuosa lentitud. Sus dedos se entretenían enredándose junto a esas caderas, deslizando las últimas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del rubio mayor, a la par que su lengua encontraba una zona más sensible a la que atacar. La respiración del galo se detuvo, dejando escapar un sonoro jadeo, al sentir esos húmedos movimientos con que la nación helvética mimaba sus pezones, alternando entre uno y otro con sutil dedicación. Sus propias manos se crisparon, estrujando las sábanas, desesperándose por tocar ese cuerpo delgado y firme que se encontraba sobre sí. Basch pareció notarlo, porque soltó un suspiro resignado.

— Bueno, te doy permiso para tocarme. Pero como tus manos bajen más allá de mi cinturón, te juro que me detengo, así debas de arreglártelas tú solo en el baño.

— Compren-dido, ah… mon a-mi— respondió, algo entrecortado, el galo.

François no desperdició aquel ofrecimiento, recorriendo raudamente su espalda y atrayéndolo más contra sí. Quería sentirlo más y más cerca, a ese chico huraño que ahora se encontraba a punto de _hacerlo_ con él.

Volvieron a besarse con urgencia, degustando el galo el ligero sabor a chocolate de los labios suizos. De repente, un tintineo metálico. Sus entrepiernas se rozaron, libres del obstáculo de cualquier tela, y las ágiles manos francesas acariciaron descaradamente el trasero del menor. El beso se cortó abruptamente, a causa de un gemido de sorpresa por parte de Basch. Sus reproches de molestia no se hicieron de esperar.

— ¡Oye, qué haces! ¿Acaso no te dije que…?

— Que no tocara lo que estuviera más debajo de tu cinturón, lo sé. Pero, ahora que está en el suelo…— indicó, con una lujuriosa sonrisa asomando a sus labios— no estoy infringiendo ninguna norma. Además… es evidente que tú tampoco quieres _acabar _solo esta noche, ¿no es así?

Basch tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, admitiendo que quizá no había sido la elección de palabras más adecuada y que el francés había jugado bien sus cartas al aprovecharse de aquel vacío en su exigencia. ¡Agh, al diablo con todo! Como si le importara demasiado. Mientras esa _cosa_ no entraraen él, todo bien.

— Ya, como digas— terminó por decir el helvético, sorprendiendo al francés. ¿En serio había cedido tan fácilmente?

— Mon ami…

— No me hagas arrepentirme— le cortó, extendiendo su mano hacia el cajón entreabierto del velador y rebuscando algo en él. Tras pelear un poco con la cajita de cartón, extrajo un pequeño sobre que el francés reconoció enseguida.

— Oh, mon ami, no es necesario…

— Sexo seguro o nada, ¿entendido?

Basch parecía tres veces más autoritario de lo normal en aquella ocasión y, sin embargo, también parecía muy decidido a llevar aquello hasta sus últimas consecuencias. ¿Por qué le habría invitado a su casa, en primer lugar? ¿Realmente era sólo para esto? ¿Para tener una noche de sexo y nada más?

— Mon ami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— susurró, acariciando los muslos del suizo con deliciosa lentitud.

— Claro, ¿qué sería?

— ¿Seguro está bien que lo hagamos con las luces encendidas?— prefirió evadir su principal duda. Ya preguntaría aquello al día siguiente.

—…No seas idiota. Tenerlas apagadas sería muy poco práctico.

Un breve silencio. Basch finalmente se decidió y rasgó el borde del envoltorio en que estaba sellado el condón.

— Sería mucho más _provocativo _que lo hicieras con los dientes, mon ami.

— Sí, pero también más estúpido. Podría romper el látex y entonces no serviría de nada. ¿Acaso no enseñan esa clase de cosas en tu país?

— Pero es que es tan…

— ¡Tan qué!

— Tan de manual de instrucciones, mon ami— respondió, sacando el preservativo de la bolsita y colocándolo frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Q-Qué piensas hacer con eso?

— Pues ponértelo, ¿qué más podría ser?— el suizo desvió la mirada. Su sonrojo se había intensificado nuevamente.

— Si te hace ilusión…

François sonrió, tomando suavemente entre sus dedos el miembro del suizo y deslizando el condón a lo largo de su extensión. Basch reprimió un breve gemido ante aquel acto, no pudiendo evitar el ligero estremecimiento que le provocó el inevitable roce. Su expresión era de vulnerabilidad en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro perlado de sudor. Tal vez por eso el francés se atrevió a lamer suavemente aquel sector, atrapando la punta entre sus labios e introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca.

— A-Ah… Maldito… ngggh… f-francés…— se quejó, más por la costumbre que por otra cosa.

Basch realmente estaba disfrutando del cálido y húmedo roce de esa experimentada lengua en torno a su miembro, tanto que inconscientemente comenzó a moverse, dando ligeras embestidas contra la boca francesa. El otro reaccionó rodeando su base con los dedos, succionando y mordiendo suavemente. El suizo temblaba, intentando reprimir sin mucho éxito los gemidos que le hervían en la garganta. Porque él jamás admitiría lo bien que se sentían aquellas _atenciones_, ¡claro que no! Y menos ante un pervertido como ese rubio. Ahora que lo pensaba…

— ¡N-No te pases, ah, François!— exclamó de repente, retrocediendo al sentir un dedo acariciando sutilmente su entrada— ¡No te di permiso para que hagas eso!

— Pero, mon ami…

— ¡Y córtala con el maldito "mon ami"! ¡Lo mires como lo mires, los amigos no hacen cosas como ésta!

François prefirió no mencionar ciertas juntas con sus Bad Friends, donde el "friends" no era impedimento para el sexo tras cierta cantidad de alcohol en sangre, y decidió concentrarse en el suizo, que había desviado el rostro con una mueca de ¿decepción?

— ¿Entonces preferirías el "mon chéri", Basch? ¿O tal vez "mon amour"?

Recibió un golpe en el pecho como respuesta, dado con la parte baja de la palma, aunque no tan fuerte como podría haber sido. Basch ocultaba su sonrojo con la otra mano, aunque sus ojos vidriosos no daban una buena impresión.

— No me jodas, François. Con mi nombre era suficiente.

— Suisse…

Tomó su rostro entre las manos, besándole, esta vez sin prisas, explorando con cuidado aquella boca germana que siempre le criticaba y ahora le correspondía plenamente. Sintió cómo se aferraba a sus hombros, ya no rechazándolo sino atrayéndole hacia sí, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió la ligera presión de sus talones contra su trasero.

— Jamás pensé que te vería así algún día, Suisse…

— C-Calla, o será la última vez que lo hagas.

¿Eso significaba que existía la posibilidad de un segundo encuentro? La idea sonaba tentadora, realmente muy tentadora. De momento, debía concentrarse en la situación actual. Se inclinó nuevamente contra el helvético, permitiendo que sus manos recorrieran toda la piel expuesta que tenía ante sí. El otro se dejaba hacer, enredando sus cabellos y abriendo más la boca para profundizar el beso.

En eso estaban, cuando un nuevo empujón dejó al suizo arriba suyo otra vez. Tomado por sorpresa, François había caído boca abajo contra el colchón, lo que el otro aprovechó para sujetar sus muslos y separarlos, obligándolo a quedar en una posición bastante vulnerable. Entonces, la lengua del menor rozó suavemente su entrada, delineando con sutileza su contorno antes de introducir la punta con cierta timidez. El húmedo toque en su interior sobresaltó al francés, haciéndole arquear la espalda. De entre todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho, esa era una de las más inesperadas.

— ¡S-Suisse!

— ¿Qué?— respondió cortante, deteniendo cualquier cosa que pretendiera hacer.

— ¿Por… qué…?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eras tú el que se quejaba que parecía estar siguiendo un manual de instrucciones? Ahora deja de interrumpirme.

Si antes aquella pequeña acción le había sorprendido, su respuesta lo había hecho aún más. Pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar. Sintió la presión de esos dedos rodeando sus nalgas, dejando libre acceso a su lengua, que volvió a adentrarse en su cavidad, esta vez con mayor seguridad. Percibió claramente sus avances, sus retrocesos, explorando, hurgando en su interior. Su cuerpo reaccionó, doblándose ante el creciente placer que le daban aquellas caricias, su boca mordiendo suavemente la piel circundante para después continuar dilatándole con tanta dedicación. Sus rodillas temblaban, impacientes por lo que seguiría.

— B-Basch…— jadeó, estrujando las sábanas bajo sus manos— ¡Ahhh! ¡Hazlo… hazlo ya!

La nación helvética respondió a su pedido, apartándose para adoptar una nueva posición. Tomó entre su diestra a su miembro, dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada francesa y penetrándolo casi por completo en el primer movimiento. El mayor soltó un gemido ahogado, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su alterada respiración provocaba al suizo más de lo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir.

Sujetándose a su cintura, se dispuso a comenzar, primero en cortos movimientos y después, ya más confiado, aumentando la velocidad y extensión de las embestidas. François se removía bajo su cuerpo ante tal estímulo, contrayendo sus glúteos para retenerle profundamente en su interior, estremeciéndose de placer. El meloso acento francés llenaba la habitación, entre suspiros, gemidos y frases inconclusas. Basch, en tanto, soltaba exclamaciones en una confusa mezcla de idiomas, hundiendo sus uñas en los brazos del mayor y rozando su espalda con su cabello. Sus bocas se encontraron brevemente en una sucesión de improvisados y bruscos besos, resbalando sus labios por el mentón del contrario antes de volver a unirse.

François se volvió un poco, quedando de medio lado y sujetando los hombros del suizo. Deslizó sus manos hacia su pecho, rozando sus pezones en el trayecto. El menor dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo, mas se repuso pronto, llevando su diestra hacia el miembro del galo y envolviéndolo en un suave apretón. Era casi como una pelea por el inexistente control, ya que el sincronizado vaivén de sus caderas les había hecho perder cualquier rastro de este.

El francés terminó primero, pero se encargó de vencer la resistencia de Basch en el último movimiento.

OoOoOoOoO

El suizo se había dejado caer sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos y tratando de normalizar su respiración. Nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños, se había imaginado que algún día estaría con _ese _francés haciendo _esas _cosas. Lo peor… era que le había gustado, maldición. Y demasiado.

François se movió un poco, pasando su brazo derecho por detrás suyo para alcanzar su espalda y con la otra mano deshaciéndose del preservativo usado. Le miró unos instantes, pretendiendo no haber visto aquello ni haber pensado tales cosas. El galo sonrió, atrayendo a Basch contra su pecho y hundiendo su nariz en su cabello. Esa expresión cansada que le había dedicado, en un gesto más relajado de lo usual, había bastado para asegurarle que nada malo ocurriría esa noche. Se calmó, entonces, abrazándole con más confianza.

— Te quedarás esta noche, ¿verdad?— susurró junto a su oído, haciéndole temblar imperceptiblemente.

— Por si no lo recuerdas, esta es mi cama, tonto— respondió, pero su voz, amortiguada por su postura, se escuchó como el reclamo de un niño pequeño— No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

— Es bueno saberlo— suspiró, siendo dominado por el sueño poco después.

El suizo también cayó dormido, mas no sin haberle dado un furtivo e impulsivo beso en los labios.

OoOoOoOoO

OMAKE:

La mañana siguiente fue una sucesión de momentos incómodos— al menos para Basch— desde el momento en que despertó abrazado de esa forma al francés. No podía ignorar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada por más que quisiera, lo que le ganó más de un sonrojo. François, en tanto, parecía que el hecho no le afectaba, yendo a tomarse una ducha después de revolverle el cabello y besarle la frente. Él, en tanto, se cubrió con lo primero que encontró— que no fue otra cosa más que la camisa del mayor— y abrió las ventanas, esperando un poco.

Como lo suponía, Liechtenstein se asomó tímidamente por el marco de la puerta. Hizo un gesto para que entrara al cuarto, y la chica obedeció, notoriamente avergonzada por el estado en que se encontraba su hermano mayor. Se sentó al borde de la cama, evitando mirar el desordenado espectáculo que ofrecía la habitación.

— ¿Y bien?

— Yo…— la menor sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, mientras sus manos, cerradas en puños sobre su falda, temblaban— No… esperaba que realmente… lo… hicieras…

— ¡P-Promesas son promesas!— exclamó el otro, volviendo el rostro hacia un lado y arrugando la boca en un gesto que a Lilly le pareció adorable.

—…Gracias de todos modos— susurró con nerviosismo, aunque sonriendo levemente.

— S-Sólo no… no le digas a nadie— agregó, ofuscado— Y si piensas pasarle las cintas a Elizabeta… tiene prohibido mencionar el asunto también. Ah, y trata de actuar normal en el desayuno.

— Lo sé, hermano. Gracias nuevamente. Ha sido… un buen regalo— el carmín de su rostro se acentuó al decir lo último, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de alejarse presurosa de la habitación.

Basch se llevó la diestra a las sienes, masajeándolas mientras trataba de calmarse. No volvería a decirle a Lilly que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera… aunque ya era un poco tarde para darse cuenta de eso. ¿En qué momento había crecido? ¿En qué momento… había empezado a tener aquellos gustos? Como sea, esa sería la primera y última vez que se acostaría con un hombre porque su hermanita quisiera "fanservice hard" como regalo anticipado de Navidad.

Aunque eso no significaba, claro, que fuera la última vez que él se acostara con François. Sólo que no habría cámaras en esa "apenas posible" segunda vez.

OoOoOoOoO

Hi! Bueno, este es mi segundo lemon (que tardó cuatro meses desde que nació como word, aunque tal vez la idea venía de antes e.e) Y no me pregunten de donde la saqué. Eso es algo que ni yo sé. Ah~ Crack, cómo me gusta .

Por cierto, al principio no iba a tener ningún motivo razonable para que Basch... bueno, eso :3 Después pensé en lo que me encanta que muestren a Lilly como fujoshi xDDD

Así que, eso... supongo que no tengo mucho más que decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Ja ne!


End file.
